ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Acid Trip
Acid Trip is the AntiTrix's DNA sample of a mutant Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Acid Trip looks like Goop in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but is lavender in color. Instead of regular arms, he has long tendrils that sprout from his upper back that he can use in the same manner. He has extra bits of slime protruding from his head and legs and his legs are slightly shorter than Goop's. He is also taller and slimmer overall and the darker parts inside his body are broken up into smaller parts. His body constantly drops slime due to being unable to hold itself together very well. Transformation Sequence Powers and Abilities Acid Trip is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Acid Trip is able to generate and even shoot acidic slime from any part of his body. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob-like projectiles. On a related note, Acid Trip's body is naturally very acidic, melting the ground beneath him upon completion of the transformation. Acid Trip can stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form. Acid Trip can regenerate and rebuild himself with ease. Acid Trip possesses enhanced strength and can increase the impact power of his attacks by stretching himself backwards and using the recoil to launch enemies with a single punch. Acid Trip can change his density depending on his desire. By doing so, he can form a wide variety of weapons such as swords and axes. Acid Trip can survive and adapt to both high, low or no gravity, negating the need for an Anti-Gravity Projector. Acid Trip can split into up to five smaller copies. These copies are considerably more stable and less acidic than the main form, allowing them to engage in close combat without dealing major harm to their opponents. By absorbing large quantities of matter into his body and dissolving them, Acid Trip can increase in size. Acid Trip can manipulate other acids around him. Weaknesses Acid Trip cannot change his acidity, so touching his opponents would almost definitely kill them. Therefore, he has to rely on other forms of combat. In addition, he is not as stealthy as Goop due to his acid melting the ground, thus leaving proof of his presence. Acid Trip is unable to hold himself together as well as Goop. Hence, he constantly melts, dropping bits of slime on the ground wherever he goes. Moreover, he cannot control how big he gets when he eats, making it even more difficult to keep his shape. Acid Trip's clones are physically weaker than the main form. Unlike Goop, Acid Trip cannot make his slime adhesive. History Appearances Etymology Acid Trip is named after the psychedelic experience brought on by the use of LSD. At face value, the name fits this alien as he has acid-related powers. Trivia *Credits to Ultra3000 for his weapon manifestation and self-duplication powers. Gallery